It's Time
by lovewillrememberxo
Summary: Mary and Francis have some very special news to share with the French court. (One-shot full of nothing but love and happiness.)


**_Italics- _Flashback. **

**Also given the storyline of this one-shot it is somewhat AU therefore Francis is not the king yet and the Lola situation never happened. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Mary is laying in bed, impatiently waiting for Francis to come in and retire for the evening. Her husband has been in and out of meetings all day and she has not had the chance to speak with him alone yet._

_ This morning she visited a physician and discovered that she is with child. Now Mary cannot wait to share the wonderful news with Francis._

_ After a few more moments of silence the door finally creaks open. Francis walks in and immediately starts to take off his leather vest so he can change into more comfortable garments. Francis breathes a sigh in relief when he manages to get it off, the constricting article of clothing leaving his body._

_ "Mary!" he exclaims when he looks over and catches a glimpse of his wife wide awake. "You didn't have to wait up for me," he says as he continues to get changed._

_ "How was your day?" she asks him softly. _

_ "Long," he pauses before continuing, "...boring, and filled with the usual talk of France's future and how I will soon be responsible for its people."_

_ "We are not just responsible for our people and our nations you know," Mary says with a cheeky grin._

_ He looks at her for a second with a puzzled expression on his face. "I don't think I am quite following Mary."_

_ "Well Francis, in a couple of months there will be a very special little someone that we will also be responsible for," she says hoping he will understand what she is hinting towards._

_ It takes Francis a couple of seconds to register what she has just told him. In no time his eyes light up and he has the biggest smile she has ever seen plastered across his face._

_Francis walks quickly over to meet her at their bed and he kneels down to be closer to Mary. "I…I can't believe it." Mary rests one of her hands on his cheek and he leans down to kiss her. After a few moments he pulls back. "I love you Mary," he says. Francis then looks towards his wife's stomach and hesitantly rests his hand upon it, "and I love this child just as much." _

_"I love you too," Mary says to him before he leans down to kiss her once again. Those were the last words shared between the two that evening…_

* * *

"Are you ready my love?"

Mary, the Queen of Scotland, adjusts the jewel encrusted crown that sits atop of her head and turns around at the sound of her husband's voice. She feels a great deal of contentment when she meets her husband's gaze. His eyes are filled with excitement. She knows that he is very eager to finally share their news with the French court, and soon after, the entire world.

She walks over to meet him and out of habit they reach for each other's hands.

Mary lets out a sigh. "I suppose I am. I just wish that we could keep this a secret for a little while longer," she says as she rests her hands on her flat abdomen. The married couple has very much enjoyed keeping the news of their first child to themselves. The idea of becoming parents and starting a family of their own has made their love and connection even stronger than it was before. The past 2 weeks they have lived in a bubble of pure happiness.

"I like it just being you, me, and this little one. I don't want to deal with the duty side of my pregnancy yet." Francis nods, understanding why Mary is feeling apprehensive. "I know," he says tenderly. "But remember that our child is more than just an heir to me regardless of what people may say. It is a representation of our love, a gift from God. After months of trying Mary, our prayers have finally been answered," he says as he rests a hand at her cheek, his thumb slowly grazing it.

She smiles and leans into his hand. Since the day that she told him she is carrying his child he has been nothing but supportive and caring, making sure that she is alright and has everything that she needs. The affection that he has had for the child that resides in her womb warms Mary's heart, not that she would expect anything less from him.

"Besides, we did agree on telling everyone at tonight's feast," Francis says reminding her. "Pretty soon he or she will start to grow making its presence known for everyone to see," he says smiling at the thought of Mary's belly getting bigger and bigger as the months go by.

Mary nods and leans up to place a kiss on Francis' lips. He deepens it, wrapping his arms around her waist, fully grasping her in his arms.

They are interrupted when they hear a knock at their door. A servant emerges from behind it. "My apologies your grace but it is time for you and the Dauphin to attend tonight's festivities," she says. "Thank you. We will be on our way momentarily," Mary says to her kindly. The servant girl bows and exits their chambers.

"Shall we?" Francis says, extending his left hand out for her. Mary nods and grabs a hold of it.

They walk down the many corridors towards the ballroom in a comfortable silence. When they finally reach the doors Francis leans down to kiss Mary once more. "I am your biggest supporter in all of this. Everything is going to be just fine,"he whispers to her. Mary gives him a reassuring smile, knowing that he means every single word he just said.

The doors open for the two and they walk into the ballroom hand in hand knowing that tonight their lives are about to change forever but they will work through it all together.

* * *

**What did everyone think? This was short and sweet. I tried to make it longer but it simply did not want to be. **

**This is my first time writing about Francis and Mary so I opted for something lighter.**

**Please review! **

**Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
